shining_timefandomcom-20200215-history
Faith, Hope, and Anxiety
Faith, Hope, and Anxiety is the 6th episode of "Shining Time Station". Summary A train arrives at the station. Matt and Tanya rush into the waiting room to find Harry, as he has promised to take them fishing, and the kids are worried that they will miss their train. Harry quickly gathers his fishing rods and other equipment but before they can leave, Stacy arrives with an emergency. A signal down the line has broken, and the express train due in a few minutes will not be able to proceed until it is mended. While Stacy is explaining the situation, the train Harry and the children had planned to board for the fishing trip pulls out. Harry says work comes before play and explains to the disappointed and anxious kids that they will have to simply modify their itinerary, and retreats to his workshop to mend the signal. Stacy, sympathizes with Matt and Tanya, but explains that Harry has an important role on the railroad, and everyone trusts him to make sure the trains run safely. The kids also relate to this, particularly when it comes to their household chores. They then remember that Harry promised to take them fishing, and that he is obligated to keep his promise, but only after he finishes his important business. Just then, Stacy remembers that a letter for Tanya and a package had arrived at the station for them. Matt and Tanya open the package, and inside is none other than Mr. Conductor! He wanted to see how the mail trains were running, so he stowed away in a cardboard box and mailed himself to the station. He reports that the mail trains were a bumpy ride, but run on time. He then asks why the kids aren't on their fishing trip, and Matt and Tanya explain their situation and how they were left behind at the station. Mr. Conductor is reminded of the story of when the guard on Thomas the Tank Engine's passenger train got left behind when Thomas got impatient. When the story ends, the kids are reminded that if have a little patience with Harry, they'll be rewarded in the end. Mr. Conductor also says if the kids don't cheer up soon, he will mail himself to Kulalagumba, a place where, he believes, kids are a lot cheerier than Matt and Tanya. He then leaves for his own important business, his lunch, which today consists of an entire shrimp! Matt and Tanya decide to help Harry so he finishes sooner. Harry emerges from his workshop, about to take a trip to the hardware store. Matt and Tanya ask if they can help, and Harry in return asks the kids if they have a #3 hex key. When they say they don't, he thanks them anyway, and runs off to the store, saying he'll be back in 15 minutes. The kids ask Stacy when the next train arrives, and she says in 12 minutes, and that is the last train for two hours, with the exception of the Fireball Express, which does not serve Shining Time. The kids then realize that Harry won't be back until exactly three minutes after the train departs. The kids then sit on the steps of the arcade, thinking that they will have to sit around the station all afternoon with nothing to do. They ask Stacy if she can take them fishing, but Stacy says she also has work to do, but she offers to point out the bright side, by dropping a nickel into the Picture Machine. It plays a music video about a boy who, after a sudden gust of wind steals his kite, must use his patience and perseverance to find it again. After the music video ends, the kids realize that one tweak in a routine should not spoil your fun for too long. Mr. Conductor returns from his scrumptious shrimp lunch, and Matt and Tanya ask him for the time. Mr. Conductor answers that it is five minutes before the hour. The kids lament about the delays of their fishing trip and Mr. Conductor tells them a story of how Thomas once accidentally went on a fishing trip of his own, when all he wanted was a drink of water! After the story, it is still apparent to Mr. Conductor that the kids have lost all their faith in Harry and their hope. He tries to cheer the kids up with a magic bubble that sends a train through their imaginations. When the bubble sequence ends, Mr. Conductor suggests that if the train is late, they'll probably still have a chance to fish any way. Just then the train arrives, right on time. The kids look for Harry, but do not see him, and think all hope is lost. Stacy then returns and asks about the letter Tanya received. It is from her pen pal, Lucy, who sent her a picture of an American flag and a landscape, drawn in markers. Stacy suggests that Matt and Tanya try their hands at drawing pictures for Lucy. Stacy gets supplies for them and they get to work on the floor of the Arcade. Matt draws a sun, while Tanya draws a fish. While the kids draw, Schemer enters and startles Stacy as he asks if business in the arcade has been okay, but she doesn't answer and retreats to her desk. Schemer then notices Matt and Tanya and, thinking they are blocking the entrance to his arcade, commands them to stand up and explain what they are doing. They show him their artwork, and Schemer mentions that he is somewhat of an artist himself, but is more into pastoral themes and natural settings. The kids don't believe him, so he asks them to specify a scene for him to draw. Schemer rejects all their ideas until Tanya suggests winter, and he proceeds to "draw" a winter scene. He claims it is hard but when he shows his finished piece of “a complete and total” snowstorm, it’s obvious Schemer hasn’t drawn anything at all. Schemer then offers to let the kids to draw his portrait. The kids decline, and Schemer decides to do it himself. He takes a piece of paper with an oval-shaped hole cut out, and puts his face in the middle, thus creating a "self" portrait, but the kids still aren't convinced. Just then, Harry arrives with the semaphore blade for the broken signal. Harry is now anxious to go on the fishing trip, and asks the kids to get ready. Tanya claims they've missed the train, but Harry says he's never missed a train in his life. Harry gets his fishing gear, and soon afterward a train arrives; it's the Fireball Express! Harry arranged for the train to stop at the station, take Harry and the kids to the broken signal, which Harry will repair, and then they will transfer to the local train to Lucky Lake for the fishing trip. The kids joyfully join Harry on the platform. Back in the Arcade, the Jukebox Puppet Band has overheard all the commotion about the fishing trip. Didi asks Grace if she'd been fishing, and Grace says she only fishes for one thing, compliments! Didi suggests that the band all go fishing, but Tito says they are too small for it; instead of pulling fish out, the fish might pull them in! They all agree to never go fishing. They then decide to play a song, even though Grace claims Schemer (whom she does not address by name) does not want them playing for free. They decide to play anyway, and sure enough, Schemer commands the Jukebox to stop. He then has the suspicion that the station is haunted. As he walks toward the information booth, he hears an unseen voice ask "Huh?" and then repeats his statement. Suddenly, Stacy rises up from behind the booth and both Stacy and Schemer scare each other. Stacy laughs and goes about her business while Schemer leaves. Train Stories #Thomas and the Guard #Thomas goes Fishing Category:Episodes